kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nanaverse
It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Many a shit was kicked and word misspelled, but let us always remember that we were totally the best dudes (and dudettes) that ever graced that little corner of the internet. RIP The Nanaverse 200X-2012 ''-FuNx'' The following information shall remain for archival and reference purposes. Hello there, resident Nanaversian FuNx here to welcome you to the wiki page for our humble chat room. I originally started this article but it has now grown into a culmination of edits made by the various members. A lot of its still written from my point of view, but you get the idea. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy your read. I suppose I'll start with a brief description. Contrary to popular belief, the Nanaverse (room id 24096) is, in fact, the MOST HOUSIN' chat room on Kongregate. The chat may die every ten minutes but let this not be a misleading indication for a lack of spirit. In fact, we might even have too much spirit. I like to think that we welcome all visitors and newcomers with open arms and perhaps even some freshly baked e-cookies. Except for maybe Hem0t0xin and typerbomb; they prefer giving the new guys a thorough tongue lashing, to make sure they can survive in the hostile climate known as the nanaverse. Be warned that we often like to debate, though we're very open minded (for the most part). You can also join The Nanaverse group on facebook!! __TOC__ Physical Features Some people think The Nanaverse sounds like it would be a celestial body, floating daintily through space. Those people, however, are idiots. It's just the name of a location, like the Bermuda Triangle, or My Basement. It is also not to be confused with old women reciting poetry (AmzyD). There are many facilities in order to help you enjoy your stay, including an above ground swimming pool surrounded by an electric fence. Unfortunately, there's only one pool key and it belongs to Jetlag. The waiting list to enter is approximately seven years. I think it's all highly overrated anyhow. Be sure to check out the renowned Giant Banana Statue during your stay. This 2000 foot tall creation is made from pure troll flesh that has hardened into diamonds during the heat produced as they exploded from staring at my fro. The overly large soup eating apparatus wielded by the statue is made of 42 karat gold and weighs approximately 9 tons. The Regulars (Brace for extreme strikethrough abuse) First and foremost, our humble and wise leader Jetlag is the room owner got banned. Wait, WHAT?!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME OH GOD WE'RE ALL DOOMED. Sorry for crushing in the middle of the wiki, it's Someone_else. After that random panic, here, a massage from Duckeltte: "Your room owner requested to be banned until he was done with exams, and we complied. He’ll be back. :)" hmmp, lol SOMEONE, did explain. Can anyone explain as to how he lost the room???? Moving on, here's a list of other notable Nanaverse members in alphabetical order. Ablu2: Ok guys stop trolling me. Alucardon: ( AKA AL, Adam): Freelance writer and nice guy overall, he spends a lot of his spare time writing poetry and short stories. Currently working on the Nanaverse's EPIC "The Adventures of Nana". AscheZuAsche: Staub zu Staub. He started The Nanaverse on calling youtubefan a beaner. He gets banned a lot. The reason for this is because JetLag, the Fascist Neo-Nazi, is oppressing his people. His other account is Hackadash. Can easily demean and demoralize anyone by resorting to reduced spelling and grammar. Signature phrase: "u suk ur mommes boobes n ur dadees peepee" Backflipz: He hate's the Alphabet and is one of the leading Developers in The Nanaverse with 1 major hit game 'The Epic Journey of Epic Man'. Nuff said. He is the purest asshole of them all. Blunt: Resident Hanger Outer. Brinelle: Joined Nanaverse due to Celeste94. Loves to join debates. An amateur poet. Loves animals... dogs are my favorite though. And I have decided neva to leave the nanaverse.... coz i seem to have become a IRREGULAR cause i have been absent for a month (what a pity). Celeste94: Representing the time zone completely opposite of FuNx. She's a little on the slow side, and completely childish, but a nice girl in all. Derg4: '''Do you like to idle? because Derg sure does. he can partake in conversation, but mostly shows up when ridiculed for his lack of doing anything and his excessive playing of idle games. '''edittundo: Though perhaps not as active as she once was, she's still around on Skype. Signature noise: "Waah?" She's backflipz's favorite. Flying_Chair: I think this guy has an awesome name. freakcan: Yes we freakcan. FROSTEDMONOTONY: One of the oldest members and really doesn't get on a whole lot any more. Loves debates talking to other regular's. Likes big pants apparently. FuNx: One of the many Matts around here, and not the only one with a fro either. Likes to draw, stream, debate, sing, and will resort to masochism for the lulz, though he doesn't claim to be good at any of these things. Likes clouds, cats and cute girls. Signature noise: "HNNG" he is also an asshole who wont unmute you after six months haruhi45: A self proclaimed smart-aleck with an obsession with anything strange: such as espers, time-travellers, and aliens. Cliché? Perhaps. Hayman375: He's right there. hiker392: '''Apparently inactive, but is really always on just sitting in the shadows watching every move of you people. Thinks of many witty remarks but never has the nerve to say them. '''Hellzalongfall: '''An extremely cynical being that would come and go randomly. Even though he hated everyone, he was impossible to hate himself. Always the first to tell you to go fuck yourself. Although he was an asshole, usually he could get sentimental and was always a really good friend to have. Enjoyed few and hated everything else. Good friend to all the regulars, MIA now. '''Hem0t0xin: ramps Heyoso: The one, the only Icamefromanegg: Resident fence sitter. He just finds it comfortable, really. JetLag: JetLag's like a police officer who busts you for doing drugs, takes your drugs, and gives you a lower than average fine. The next time he sees you doing something illegal, he thanks you for the drugs, and lets you go. Somehow got banned. Not quite sure on the details yet. Is not banned anymore, hurraiz. jodi_knight23: Checks in every now and then to make sure the male to female ratio isn't constantly 200:0. She puts the pen in "penis". You have been warned... SHE ALSO LOVES THUNDAR!!11! <3 and is a slow typer with odd tastes in food. Nickname: Red Hair Kitty ( A.K.A. Not a pear) Kaleidoscopester: Kale for short, another specimen of the rare female internet user. "Being FuNx, I have to take note of the extreme hotness of this particular character. That is all." Also a cool person. kornfield: King of the great land of the Kornish; Kornland. marcavis: Newest member to the regular list, marcavis is a pretty cool guy. He's intelligent, friendly, and has a clever sense of humor. A professed fan of RPG's, soccer, heavy music, pizza, and foreign languages. Most likely not in that order In that order. Is also an infinite source of puns. Ninji: '''Likes pizza, football (League and Union) and Halo and is fairly regular.. when he feels like it. Generally tends to get into conversations about dirty things and occasionally kills the chat. He also loves roleplaying, and argues enough to win. Most of the time. '''peterXaddictive: (Big Petes) He's Elder Scrolls, man. Mother ****ing Septims and shit. Happily married to AscheZuAsche, though reluctantly takes the role of the woman. Recognizable by his long hair and stuff, you know? Puppet121: Also goes by Auzei. Friendly, calm, yet just as nutty. He recently fell into a pool and drowned. Again. Signature noise: "AAAh" Ravenstar12: Avoid him only if you despise hearing the word "Penis" or are uncomfortable with sexual ambiguity. ray136 ''': I'm the best. '''ReapersRose: Twice as ambiguous as Raven but only half the Penis blurting. Also an awesome metal vocalist. scchsdrumline: '''Normally referred to as drumline, drum, or scc for short. An overall cool dude. '''Saywah: '''One of the newer regulars, FuNx doesnt like me very much...still comes on now and again, usually lonely '''SirWetBiscuitJr: The source of many a groanworthy pun. He has repeatedly proclaimed to have once ruled The Nanaverse back in "the day" along with ValletaRX5. Feels like his wiki entry is incomprehensive, but lately has no reason to blame anyone for that since he was sucked into the abyss that is Sacred Seasons. Does speak up on occasion, though. someone_else: '''Is very mad at who-ever deleted him (me) from the wiki. Signature noise" chatest" misspels lots of stuff, including the word misspel, and failed to un-bold the text. '''ThunderWank: I think his name speaks for himself. Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start. Achievement Unlocked "K BUD". Also goes by THUNDERWANKDESTROYEROFTIGHTVIGINA for short. typerbomb: If there ever was such a thing as a benign troll, he'd probably be it. Source of brilliant intellectual queries such as "Is Brazil in Europe?" and "Who is John McCain?" That was complete sarcasm by the way, he's not very smart at all. Voltaire: The guy nobody told about the wiki, i mean really IM NOT ANYWHERE IN THIS Vorime: The deep thinker and masochist gamer. Go watch his Let's Play MoneySeize series on Youtube if you want to know what I mean. He also enjoys bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. His fro has been was known to consume BEC sandwiches whole, then slowly absorb them into his brain using a special membrane. Is also a chess maniac. Recently had a haircut. An Ode to Fallen Veterans This section is dedicated to those whom were once regulars but have since fallen out of touch. Bluesun: I think she named himself after the company in Firefly. Sometimes I see her in the wee hours of the night (5 AM-ish PST) bunnyz: '''Pretty random. Puppet misses her =[ '''Joeboxer15: '''He is a cup of coffee. Was spotted December 22, 2010. '''ValletaRX5: A former co-ruler of The Nanaverse, according to SirWetBiscuitJr.. Hasn't been seen in years, not even on IMs. He seems to ave fallen off the face of the internet. Last seen/Came back Friday, March 12, 2010. Valr2: He still stops by occasionally. Last seen April 10, 2010 Vorime's 'Fro:' '''Alas, poor 'Frorick! I knew him, Froatio: a fellow of infinite fro, of most excellent frocy: he hath frone me on his fro a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! The Livestream Phenomenon It was another quiet afternoon sometime in late 2009 when I decided to share my Livestream with the Nanaverse. Needless to say, there weren't boatloads of viewers, but I was satisfied with my compact audience. It was through this that I came to know many of the regulars that I know today. A few have even followed in my footsteps by creating livestreams of their own. If you're ever bored of playing games by yourself, feel free to stop by and watch one of us do strange things for you in the name of entertainment, which includes but is not limited to various nanaverse members asking FuNx's mom for a sandwich. (She didn't give them any.) Other shenanigans include FuNx's failed attempt at doing a frontflip... twice. Nanaverse Memes The Nanaverse has been the birthplace of many an inside joke. Here is a brief explanation of a few of them. *'(I'm) HOUSIN': Originated from a day of playing Audiosurf to user requests, Asche suggested I play I'm Housin' by Rage Against the Machine. It was such a catchy song to both play and listen to that the term "I'm Housin" was adopted as the official catch phrase for the Nanaverse. It is an acceptable answer to any question. We're pretty sure Hemo killed it though. No, shut up. You have AIDS. *'''K bud: A universal response indicating an extreme lack of interest. Coined by Thunderwank. *'Kbud Light': A less severe form of said response. *'PLPL': The act of bargaining with someone while your mouth is covered with duct tape. Also the name of a tasty beverage. Coined by Edit. *'QWOP': The sound of dragging yourself across the floor by your knees. See QWOP. *'FuNxSpinning': Instead of shock sites, there will now only be FuNxSpinning. *'Gbo Dei': A result of Hemo's latent finger dyslexia. It's now used when you wish to express that someone should leave and become deceased. *'You're Fat:' The ultimate insult. Used mostly by Puppet. *'Ian Newcomb': Is a god. *'Salt': Has sodium and is good for you. *'Ninja'd': When someone says what another person wanted to, but a split second before them. It happens more often than you'd expect here. *'TootinRooster'd': The act of falling love with ThunderWank. Redirects from Youtubefanisahomo. *'VIGINA': I LURVE DEM Tales from the Nanaverse Some interesting conversations... : badmike1: i got tow new x box360 games : FuNx: which ones? : badmike1: lego bat man and miney nigers : FuNx: Something about that second title strikes me as odd : ReapersRose: lmfao : badmike1: you happy : badmike1: i am : FuNx: You know what, I am too : badmike1: no i dont : Puppet121: I just sent SWB bacon links : Puppet121: on SKype : Puppet121: 4 to be exact : ray136: you sir : ray136: have a bacon fetish : FuNx: a perfect candidate for the bacondom : FuNx: a name that i just now made up : FuNx: and am copyrighting : peterXaddictive: I am your elder by a whole lot man. : AscheZuAsche: He's Elder Scrolls, man : AscheZuAsche: Mother ****ing Septims and shit. : Puppet121: I'll be going to bed soon though : Puppet121: I like how jodi told me to stay : Puppet121: and then didn't say anything else : Puppet121: lol : jodi_knight23: im playing a game bitch : : jakersnake69: go get killed in the booty hole : Hem0t0xin: whats the booty hole : Pikachuthe3: It's the corner for big people : kill568: vigina : kill568: r awesome : ThunderWank: I LUVE VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIIIIGIIINA : hihihihi232: whell i looked for your cock but then all i saw was a vagaina : FuNx: VAGAINA : ray136: sounds like a country : Hem0t0xin: I LUV VAGAINA AND VIGINA : FuNx: how come nobody can spell that word, it's not even that difficult : ThunderWank: Is that a dick going into an anus : ThunderWank: If so mmm good is exactly how'd Id describe it : ThunderWank: Asche : Hem0t0xin: hes a silly fellow : ThunderWank: how big is your flacid penis? : AscheZuAsche: Not very. : AscheZuAsche: I once looked in a full body mirror while naked : AscheZuAsche: And I got scared : jodi_knight23: and what i call it depends on who it is. : AscheZuAsche: Usually my mirror goes just above the junk-line : AscheZuAsche: I never noticed how hairy it was : ThunderWank: Puppet : ThunderWank: is : ThunderWank: gai? : Puppet121: In bed : FuNx: but it's a pain in the ass i'm willing to take : (Side note: Ray/Hemo, you guys can't quote for crap.) : Xinse: well, for the right price : Xinse: me need money$$ : ray136: get a job : ray136: you bum : dsatter: xinse is a female : Hem0t0xin: well i am a cat. : ray136: bum is not a male only word : Xinse: nope : ray136: but i suppose job is : ge223: any tips on how to beat the baron : Vorime: So thats what the kids are calling it these days : (Few seconds later...) : ge223: well my teams mates are geting ra ped by the baron : Dogwai: team mates = lefty and righty? : marcavis: lmao : ge223: roald and verdux : marcavis: nice, they have nicknames : ge223: what? : marcavis: well, the kittens will think you hate them either way : ge223: well good : ge223: im more of a dong person : ge223: dog : ge223: i meant : Vorime: bahahahahah : marcavis: lmao : Jodi: he has a big *** for an asian : Jodi: oops : Typerbomb: guyz spam him on skype : Vorime: lmao : Jodi: hahah : Jodi: i meant butt.. : Vorime: sure you did : Jodi: i did! : Jodi: i didnt know i couldnt say that : Jodi: funx, if you were drunk : Kurt Smith: He was : Jodi: id be nice abou tit : Jodi: about it* : Kurt Smith: He wasn't entertaining : Jodi: whn was he drunk : Kurt Smith: The difference was nonsense : Jodi: i kinda like nonsense : Kurt Smith: No you don't, retard. : Jodi: i told you : Jodi: it wakes up brain cells : Kurt Smith: ceels* : Jodi: ef you : Kurt Smith: bran seals : Jodi: i like seals : Kurt Smith: nonsense :11:02 FuNx: Greg, all glory be His changed the narwhals on The Best Site EVAR for pity the fools day, such a merry thing to do :Hem0t0xin: puppet :Hem0t0xin: who makes you horny :Puppet121: my mom :ablu2: This judge is having a case with a woman :AscheZuAsche: You're having a case with my ass. :AscheZuAsche: You may proceed. :ablu2: And he is like "Guilty! Six months, house arrest!" :ablu2: And she is like "Wha?" :Hem0t0xin: kitchen arrest. :AscheZuAsche: Kitchen arrest. :AscheZuAsche: FHIOUASHEFIUASHE :alevy33: you,re mum is a raging hommo sexual cok squezing chew baka :AscheZuAsche: Rape is a four letter word. :youtubefan: ... :jodi_knight: i came to rape is a four letter word.. :Puppet121: That makes you 2 LIGHT YEARS APARAT -DRAMCIS POSE- :Puppet121: i have not watched that video :Puppet121: I a bet is will make people laugh =] :( side note, Puppet either can't type or is being ultimate strong engrish.) :clcraz: I HATE SHCOOL :FuNx- I tell many joke, sometimes laugh, yes? :Jodi_Knight23: I tell many joke :Jodi_Knight23: You sound so Asian. :Alucardon: ROFL :FuNx: i want to start the world's first annual redundant festival of redundancies fest :unluckyCCCP: there's already been one :FuNx: that only makes it better :Icamefromanegg: No :Icamefromanegg: I'm in an egg :Icamefromanegg: I come from my egg :Hem0t0xin: if michagan is your mom's name :AscheZuAsche: I come from my penis :Hem0t0xin: then yes, i am in michigan :Icamefromanegg: I knew it was coming lol :AscheZuAsche: NOt right now it's not :Icamefromanegg: Lmfao :11:07 Celeste94: whats the hot topic over here? :11:07 typerbomb: DICKS :11:08 Celeste94: okay! :Flying_Chair: a dear? :Flying_Chair: YOU SHOT A ****ING DEAR :Flying_Chair: lol :Flying_Chair: deer* :peterXaddictive: Lol. :Flying_Chair: I'm and idiot :AscheZuAsche:They call me El Rato, "The Cat" :SirWetBiscuitJr:Gato means cat :SirWetBiscuitJr:not rato :SirWetBiscuitJr:I don't even know what Rato means :AscheZuAsche:FOR THE LAST TIME :AscheZuAsche:THAT'S THE JOKE :AscheZuAsche:YOU SLUT :SirWetBiscuitJr:your mom :SirWetBiscuitJr:Is the joke :SirWetBiscuitJr:she's a slut :AscheZuAsche:Your mother is gay :SirWetBiscuitJr:no u :SirWetBiscuitJr:*victory* :AscheZuAsche:Actually :AscheZuAsche:no u :SirWetBiscuitJr:you can't no u a no u :AscheZuAsche:That's the point of no u'ing :AscheZuAsche:to no u no u's :SirWetBiscuitJr:no u :AscheZuAsche:no u :SirWetBiscuitJr:no funx :AscheZuAsche:Balls. :ray136:HEY :ray136:LETS PLAY ALEEN SWARM :AscheZuAsche:ALOON SWORM OS GOY :AscheZuAsche:OT OXPLODS COMPOTORS :AscheZuAsche:BODLO OPTOMOZD :ray136:wow :ray136:i read that all perfectly :AscheZuAsche:I'm Le French :AscheZuAsche:France is the sex :supertoaster:Gay. :Zangetsu18:>.> :AscheZuAsche:My grandmother, she say dat my great grandfather was British, and my great grandmother was German and French :Zangetsu18:in france 95% of ppl who have sex is 65 :Zangetsu18:years and up :AscheZuAsche:and my great grandfather's fater was Native American :AscheZuAsche:and his mom was British :supertoaster:Well :supertoaster:I'm Scottish and a bit Irish :supertoaster:so fu :AscheZuAsche:Go eat haggis and beat your fat wife :supertoaster:I will :AscheZuAsche:OK :supertoaster:Okay then. :AscheZuAsche:Good :Zangetsu18:im mexican >:D :AscheZuAsche: I am from Russia and adorable American men make me want wallet like gucci gucci :Jodi: My eyes still hurt from that high pitched sound :Hellzalongfall: You mean from the dick in your ear. : youtubefan: GUIZ : youtubefan: I SAW TEH BESTEST THING EVAR TODAY : AscheZuAsche: My penis? : SirWetBiscuitJr: My penis? : SirWetBiscuitJr: DA=DFAJ=0SDCFJIAERAL;EJK : SirWetBiscuitJr: ARE YOU FOR REAL : AscheZuAsche: Epic hivemind. : 17:29 ray136: IF THAATS WHAT GETS YOUR SICK HARD : 17:29 ray136: DICXK : 17:29 ray136: PENIS : 17:29 FuNx: man, my sick is so hard right now : 17:29 ray136: Mine too. : 17:29 ray136: It's almost a flu. : 17:29 typerbomb: Mine three : 17:30 typerbomb: is it contagious? : 17:30 FuNx: i've got a full on bubonic plague right here : 17:30 typerbomb: Small pox here :( : 17:30 FuNx: haha damn : 17:31 FuNx: they didn't call it the black plague for nothing : 16:06 AscheZuAsche: The dildo market is a very ripe one : 16:42 PeterJAK: *kicks punching bag into the sky* : 16:43 FuNx: it's just a game peter : 16:43 yinyangseal: Do you punch the kicking bag afterwards? : 16:43 PeterJAK: IM FREAKIN OUUUUUUUUT! : 16:43 FuNx: go outside and get some sunlight : 16:43 yinyangseal: Or moonlight. : 16:43 PeterJAK: I dont go outside ever. : 16:43 FuNx: HOW DID I KNOW : 16:43 yinyangseal: Lol : 16:43 FuNx: I MUST BE PSYCHIC : 16:43 yinyangseal: O: : 16:43 TheOriginalMdhd: if you are... : 16:44 yinyangseal: Use other psychic type asians against him. : 16:44 FuNx: it's my only weakness : 16:44 yinyangseal: It's his only weakness. : 16:44 PeterJAK: UNGH, i might stop playing Kongregate because of thisssssssssss! : 16:44 yinyangseal: Gdkmkldngadg : 16:44 FuNx: damn did you see that : 10:42 john7925: if u want a rhyme about jetlag just type RAP : 10:42 AscheZuAsche: RAP : 10:43 FuNx: RAP : 10:43 john7925: i know where you eat look inside the toilet seat i bet theres vegetables and meat : 10:44 AscheZuAsche: get the **** out, John : SirWetBiscuitJr: I'll shut it with my dick : Hellzalongfall: Wouldn't that hurt? : SirWetBiscuitJr: Doesn't mean you shouldn't : ThunderWank: All people from Brazil are related : ThunderWank: Because : ThunderWank: They're ****ing sluts : ThunderWank: Like Jodi : jodi_knight23: true : Backflipz: I tried to change my password earlier today. I wanted to make it "my penis", but I couldn't because it's too long. : Ninji: ... : Ninji: Gad. :15:10 43bi: Ime a brasilian >_< :15:10 Backflipz: br :15:10 Backflipz: br :15:10 FuNx: BR? :15:10 jodi_knight23: brbrbrbrrb dinner :15:35 buggy5961: would someone be nice to me for a change? :15:35 FuNx: will you deserve said niceness? :15:36 buggy5961: sure i deserve niceness. everyone has been insulting me and i am a new user :15:36 SirWetBiscuitJr: Welcome to the internet, buggy :15:37 buggy5961: thank god a nice person! :15:37 SirWetBiscuitJr: That... :15:37 SirWetBiscuitJr: isn't what I meant Mr. Viddles Appreciation Day Mr. Viddles is AscheZuAsche's cat of whom his mom is giving away for peeing on stuff. Way to be a rebel Mr. Viddles, way to be a rebel. Also Mr. Viddles is the obvious king of the nanaverse. This section is an ode to the great Mr. Viddles, whom while still alive, is no longer with us. Let us all raise our cups to his name and remember him for posterity. Henceforth, February 15 shall be known as Viddles Day. May his soul rest peacefully wherever his travels take him. (Seriously, has anyone seen my fucking cat? I really miss him. We're soulmates, and his time away is sucking the life from me. I will soon be but a husk of a man and the only remaining life that I hold will be used to yearn for his company.) The Adventures of Nana, ACT 1. This story was making this article twice as long so it was moved onto its own page. The Nana Awards 2010 These awards are ONLY FOR THE REGULARS. We, the Nanaversians, want to give all of our regulars their title of the year. Every regular Nanaversian will have a title of his own, all the regulars can post in their suggestions for the titles and the best title will be chosen by committee members (They are not yet chosen). Please note that we only take in POSITIVE suggestions as these awards are to say what you are THE BEST at or are. You can start suggesting now! NOTE: Please vote beside your name if you want the awards or not Suggestions for committee members Suggestions for titles ablu2: (Y) ~Most random speaker ~Most likely to have a vowel suffixed to his name Alucardon:(Y) ~Best Writer ~Guy with the most amazing stories ~Sounds like an alien on skype ~Most writer's block AscheZuAsche:(Y)~The one with the most amazing cats ~Best cat ever! Backflipz:(Y)~ Artist extraordinaire Blunt: ~Most obvious name Brinelle:(Y)~The animal lover ~Most religious Celeste94:(Y)~ Most caring in the Nana ~Innocent Derg4:~ Most silent edittundo:~ Sexiest Nanaversian Flying_Chair:~Best user name FROSTEDMONOTONY:(Y) FuNx:(N) ~The one with the sexiest afro ~best Asian fro ever ~biggest fro Gkenzx: haruhi45: hiker392: The best at hiking Hellzalongfall:~ Baddest badass. Hem0t0xin:(Y) Heyoso: JetLag:(Y) ~The greatest Brit in Nana jodi_knight:(N)~ Nicest in Nana ~Cutest face ~Big Petes' 2nd most advocate Kaleidoscopester: kornfield:~ best at guitar ~derpiest character marcavis:(Y)~ Punniest peterXaddictive:~ He's Elder Scrolls Puppet121:(Y) Ravenstar12: ReapersRose: ~ Best damn gender ambigious troll on the net. scchsdrumline: SirWetBiscuitJr:(Y) ~Most likely to get distracted from the chat ThunderWank:(Y)~ The one man bukkake typerbomb: Vorime: ~Chess Master Nanaverse